Unconditionally
by Klainekisses
Summary: TRADUCTION OS de dreamingkate. John voulait seulement sortir avec ses amis. Future!Fic Daddy!Klaine


**NA : Résumé : John voulait seulement sortir avec ses amis. **

**NT : J'ai traduit ce magnifique OS de dreamingkate parce qu'il m'a énormément touché. C'est magnifique. J'espère avoir fait l'honneur à cette merveilleuse pouvez le retrouver sur Tumblr.**

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien. Glee est à RIB et la fiction à dreamingkate. Je ne possède que les fautes… Malheureusement**

_**Attention : Insultes homophobes, violence, discussion d'attaques homophobes et intimidation.**_

* * *

><p>« Tu ne vas pas sortir avec ces jeunes, » déclara durement Blaine, se levant du canapé.<p>

John leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace. Enfin. Enfin, il se tenait avec quelques garçons populaires de sas classe. Il avait travaillé si dur pour construire sa réputation (qui n'était pas vraiment aidé par le fait qu'il avait deux pères) en faisant du sport. Il avait travaillé. Il était respecté par les autres sportifs et sortait avec les cheerleaders les plus sexys du lycée. Il menait l'école.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire, » cracha John, furieux contre son père. « Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

« Tu agis comme tel, » Blaine le foudroyait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Que je suis puni ? » John mit sa veste en cuir et fronça les sourcils quand son père se déplaça pour être devant la porte.

« Tu as été pris en train d'intimider un autre étudiant, » dit Kurt en arrière d'eux. « John, tu as mis la tête d'un première année dans la toilette et tu l'as retenu là. Il aurait pu être sérieusement blessé. »

« C'est un abruti ! » La bouche de John se courba pour former un rictus. Il ricana.

Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent encore plus et il se déplaça. Pour un moment John se sentit réellement mal. Il n'avait jamais vu ses pères aussi furieux ou déçu. Cependant, ça valait la peine, si cela signifiait que sa réputation était maintenue il pouvait malmener autant d'idiots qu'il le voulait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les blessait.

« On va juste sortir et se prendre de la bouffe. » Il tenta de passer en poussant Blaine de l'épaule, mais son père le retint, à sa grande surprise.

« Non tu ne vas pas sortir. Ces garçons sont en train de te changer et… et… je ne te reconnais même plus ! » Cria Blaine et du coin de l'œil, John pouvait voir Kurt se rapprocher d'eux. « Tu n'agis pas comme mon fils. »

« Parfait. Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de tes influences de pédé, » cracha-t-il, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche. Blaine tressailli violemment et Kurt hoqueta, ses yeux s'écarquillant. John hésita, le mal-être le prenant pour un moment.

« Jonathan Lewis Anderson-Hummel, » s'exclama durement Kurt. Ses yeux le foudroyaient tandis qu'il s'approchait de son mari. « Je sais que nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça. Tu n'es pas détestable et cruel. »

« Laissez-moi passer, » la panique grandissait dans la poitrine de John. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison avec ses pères qui le regardait de cette façon. Comme s'il avait littéralement brisé leurs cœurs.

« John, on va juste discuter, » dit Blaine doucement, gentiment en mettant une main sur l'épaule de John.

Avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait avoir, John élança son poing le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste pousser son père sur le côté pour qu'il puisse atteindre la porte et sortir de la pièce. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste lui faire peur. Il n'avait jamais voulu que son poing se frappe brusquement à la tête de Blaine, le sang coulant presque immédiatement de son nez. John resta planté, horrifié tandis que son père leva la main, les doigts tremblants.

« Oh mon Dieu, » hoqueta Kurt, s'agenouillant près de Blaine tandis que le sang coulait sur le sol. « Blaine, chéri ? »

« Je suis désolé, » hoqueta John, son intérieur se refroidissant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il recula, son cœur battant rapidement. Blaine se poussa des mains réconfortantes de Kurt, gardant ses deux mains sur son visage pour maintenir le flux sanguin de couler. Il se leva tremblotant et fit le tour de John pour marcher jusqu'à sa salle de bain, Kurt le suivant de près.

Il venait de frapper son père en plein visage. Son père qui avait embrassé ses coupures lorsqu'il était petit. Son père qui lui avait appris à jouer du piano et qui lui avait chanté des berceuses pour l'endormir. Dieu, il avait fait saigner son père. Un court sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et il couvrit son visage de ses mains, se sentant plus comme un petit enfant que comme un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

« Le saignement a arrêté, »il sursauta à la voix douce de Kurt.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda John, tremblant, enlevant ses mains de son visage.

« Non. »

« Je suis tellement désolé, » il chuchota, tremblant tandis qu'il sanglota. « S'il te plait papa, je suis désolé. »

Kurt acquiesça doucement, s'assoyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il y avait toujours du sang sur ses mains et John regarda intensément le sol. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité.

« Quand ton père avait quinze ans, il a été attaqué. Il est allé avec un autre garçon à une danse et certains gamins ont pensé que ce n'était pas normal. » Les épaules de John se courbèrent. « Ils l'ont battu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un coma pour trois jours. Il avait un bras cassé, trois côtes brisées, le crâne ouvert et une hémorragie interne. Il aurait pu mourir. Il aurait pu mourir à cause de brutes qui avaient décidé qu'ils étaient meilleurs que lui. »

John eut l'impression que sa poitrine se tordait. La peur dans les yeux de Blaine faisait tellement de sens maintenant.

« C'est difficile à croire, mais ce n'était pas facile pour deux gamins gays de grandir en Ohio. On était tous les deux intimidé. J'étais jeté contre des casiers, jeté dans les bennes à ordures, j'ai eu des sodas glacés lancés au visage, » il pouvait sentir Kurt trembler à côté de lui. « Le fait que notre fils est devenu une de ces brutes ? Déçu n'est pas un mot assez fort. »

« Je… »

« Je pense que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre… ou avec tes amis. Je m'en fou. » Kurt soupira et se leva, marchant vers sa chambre.

John essuya frénétiquement ses yeux, sa poitrine secouée de petits sanglots. Il se leva, jetant sa veste en cuir sur le sol. Les escaliers semblaient plus grands que jamais et ses pieds semblaient être du plomb tandis qu'il se déplaçait. S'asseoir à une certaine table et sortir avec des filles superficielles en valait la peine ?

Lorsque son téléphone vibra avec un texto de ses amis lui demandant où il était, il le balança dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit, sa faim prit le dessus et il descendit calmement les escaliers menant vers la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il y entra, il se figea. Blaine se tenait contre le comptoir, sirotant un verre d'eau. Sa joue gauche semblait sévèrement meurtrie et son nez enflé, mais il se contenta de fixer son fils.<p>

« Daddy, » il sanglota, des larmes coulant instantanément sur ses joues. John se courba légèrement son corps submergé par la force de ses sanglots.

« Ça va, » dit Blaine calmement, traversant rapidement la pièce prenant son fils dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il caressa gentiment son dos et se balança d'avant en arrière. « Ça va aller mon bébé. Je suis là. »

Le cœur de John se brisa en mille morceaux. Même s'il avait balancé des mots haineux au visage de son père et qu'il l'avait frappé suffisamment fort pour qu'il saigne, son père l'aimait toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, quelles erreurs il faisait, son père n'arrêterait jamais de l'aimer.

Et il ne voulait en aucun cas y renoncer pour une table et des filles.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt par anonyme : Kurt et Blaine ont à gérer leur adolescent qui frappe Blaine durant une dispute. Je voudrais un Kurt protecteur, un Blaine dévasté et un très fâché et désolé, fils. <strong>

**Prompt par anonyme : le fils de Klaine appelle Blaine un pédé lors d'une dispute. Blaine est dévasté.**

**Review pour la traduction et la magnifique fiction de dreamingkate ?**


End file.
